


There’s Some Ghosts in this House

by Madampringle



Series: FE3H FerdLysLor Polyship Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ghosts, Lorenz’s estate is haunted i was there i know it is, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Time Skip, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/pseuds/Madampringle
Summary: A thump on the door. A patter of figureless feet. Giggles. She swore to the goddess that she heard laughter out there. Perhaps it would have been fine and dandy if it had been one of their children.Oh wait. They did not have any children yet.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia, Ferdinand von Aegir/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: FE3H FerdLysLor Polyship Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994503
Kudos: 10
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	There’s Some Ghosts in this House

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of FE3H Polyship Week:
> 
> Paranormal

A thump on the door. A patter of figureless feet. Giggles. She swore to the goddess that she heard laughter out there. Perhaps it would have been fine and dandy if it had been one of their children.

Oh wait. They did not have any children yet. 

Lysithea von Gloucester-Aegir was a war veteran, a dangerous and destructively powerful mage, and had one of the brightest intellectual minds in all of the United Kingdom of Fodlan. She was married to two of the most influential men in the country, not that it defined her, but it certainly was a testament to her patience and ability to hold the line when it came to rambunctious, tea-loving noblemen. 

She also happened to be absolutely terrified of ghosts and other unexplainable paranormal activity. There was that, of course.

Now, she was laying in the silken comfort of her bed, the same overly-sized bed she now shared with those very same men she had married. That she had somehow fallen irreversibly, aggravatingly in love with. Her hands wound tightly around Lorenz’s slender waist, and as much as she would have liked to run her fingers up his sides like she knew he adored, all she could do was press her hands around him tighter as another loud thump echoed from the outside hallway. She would never admit that a high squeak escaped her, certainly not in the middle of the night. She knew she should be used to this by now, used to the noises and chilling sensations that came with living in Lorenz’s sprawling estate.

Another thump. Another giggle. Another squeak from the scholar. 

Lorenz slept like a stone, and Lysithea wished she could imitate him. Luckily, she was not alone in her lack of slumber, telling by the way Ferdinand’s fingers pressed warmly to her arm on her opposite side. The man’s voice was rasped with exhaustion, yet she knew he would stay awake as long as it took to soothe her fears.

“It...will certainly pass. That is what Lorenz would say.”

“If he were awake.” Lysithea muttered, though the tone of her voice held no malice for their slumbering husband. Lorenz, surprisingly, could sleep through a War if he truly desired to. That was, if he ever was ushered to finally step away from his tireless work and take a break.

“When has he ever feared such things?” Ferdinand’s quiet voice held a fondness that she understood all too well. She felt herself instinctively press her body closer to Lorenz’s, securing the taller man’s back to her chest, and craning her neck to gaze at Ferdinand knowingly. 

“He might be the only man I know that believes in ghosts but holds no fear of them.”

“I suppose it becomes second nature, when you are surrounded by them for the entirety of your youth.”

She knew Ferdinand had a point. To be quite honest, he always seemed to have a point. It was often overlooked due to his loud personality, but Ferdinand was perceptive and incredibly aware of those he cared deeply for. She once again found herself reminded of why she had become so fond of him. Had she had more hands, she would have reached back to nestle her fingers in his wavy hair, pulled him closer with a firm yet gentle pull of her arm. Instead, she supposed she was content enough with him rolling over to bury his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder, kissing the skin there with a tender sigh.

“Are you scared, Lysithea?”

“They’re so...so loud, sometimes...” She could only whisper in response, grateful for the comfort that Ferdinand was giving her. Long ago she would have been chanting to herself that they were not real, but she knew better. Lorenz had made it very clear that the spirits were not figments of imagination, but were genuinely a part of his home. A part of her wondered how she had even pulled herself to agree to live here.

Ferdinand pulled her closer, and her hands bumped faintly above the pulse of Lorenz’s heartbeat. Ah. That was why. 

“Ah...if it makes you feel better, my love, I too was frightened the first time I spent an evening here. Just as I am soothing you, Lorenz had soothed me. In that moment, I decided that I trusted the man I loved enough that I need not be afraid of something he had known his whole life...Not that it is wrong to have fears. I would never judge you.” 

Lysithea shifted slightly, nestling back into Lorenz’s shoulders and taking in the flowered and grassy scent of him as she murmured.

“I know, Ferd...I know you wouldn’t. I just...I guess I feel like I should be used to it by now.”

“It takes a long time to adapt to something you feared. So long as I am here, I swear no harm shall ever befall you.” Ferdinand’s boyish grin always managed to make her heart flutter. It was utterly impossible, scientifically implausible, to not fall in love with Ferdinand’s charming smile. It made her cheeks swell with heat, a sensation she both abhorred and adored.

“My hero.” She tossed her eyes, though a smile graced her fear-streaked face at the thought of Ferdinand’s dramatic heroics. A dramatic knight in shining armor, as she so fondly teased. He had always taken her strong ribbing in stride though, a trait that he and their husband shared. Of all the times she had nipped at their tails, they had never fled from her dangerous tongue. 

The next knocks against the wall made her jump, forcing Ferdinand’s arm to tighten ever so slightly around her, anchoring her to safety as she exhaled.

“G-guh...Ngggh! A-at the very least they could d-do this when I’m working at the Academy and not sleeping here!”

Even Ferdinand seemed a bit riled, to her relief. Now did he see what she meant? How could they possibly sleep through this madness? She contemplated waking up Lorenz to moan at him, but the prospect of breaking his rare moment of slumber held her back. He needed all the rest he could get, as the Queen’s highest advisor and Prime Minister. She opted to simply cling tighter to him, silent and still in her growing anxiousness. Her stiff body relaxed though, as Ferdinand pressed another gentle kiss to her shoulder and neck.

“Pretend they are just...just house guests, too energetic to sleep. They are teasing us, but mean no harm. Just...just children, a brother or sister running through the halls. I know that we both understand that kind of nightly disturbance, yes?”

Her mind drifted then, somber yet achingly wistful and warm, as she remembered the nights her little brother and sister would patter down the halls, creaking the wood beneath their feet in search of anything to cause evening chaos. She closed her eyes, knowing that Ferdinand understood, with so many siblings of his own, even if his were living and hers were not. As painful as the memories were, they held a sense of comfort as well. Lysithea still flinched at the next thump, but found herself easing up much quicker. Ferdinand murmured softly into her skin, soothing her, loving her in ways she had once believed she would never feel.

Everything was okay. Even if there were ghosts in this estate, everything was going to be okay.

Well. Until-

“Good _gracious_ , if you do not cease that incessant thumping, I will get out of this bed and remove you myself!”

Oh. Lorenz was awake. 

Awake, and apparently just as tired of the noises as his wife and husband were. Lorenz’s silken hair tousled around his shoulder as he lifted his head and stared piercing eyes at the bedroom door. The sudden command had startled both Lysithea and Ferdinand, the latter nearly flinging her back into his chest with a jump. Lorenz did not relent, and Lysithea was certain she would see a door or two burst into flames with the intensity of his glower.

Instead, as on command, the thumping stopped, and the sound of skittering footsteps faded away. Lysithea could only imagine that whatever was outside the door had fled at the sudden noise from the head of the estate. Lorenz flopped himself back down upon the pillow with a soft sigh. He nestled back into the warmth beneath him, sleepiness glazing over his eyes as he pawed for Lysithea to put her hand back around his waist. She allowed him to do so in her bewilderment, which quickly faded into breathtaking relief. Silence. Beautiful, peaceful silence.

“Well...that is one way to handle it.”

“I would vehemently apologize for the behavior of my...ahem, guests...but I am so utterly exhausted.” He shifted, lifting one of his arms out across Lysithea’s side to sleepily signal for Ferdinand to extend his loving grip across to him as well. “Hold me, darlings.”

“I am all the way over here, Lorenz.”

Lysithea pressed her cheek to Lorenz’s back with a thick yawn, already feeling the creepy sensation down her spine withering away knowing the thumping and giggling had ceased. She listened to her husbands’ banter for a moment longer before she sighed.

“Just hold us both, your arms can reach. I thought you could do anything.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Ferdinand, if you do not put your arms around your husband and wife, I shall-“

Lysithea could only laugh tiredly as Ferdinand thrusted his arms over his lovers with a rumble of challenge suitable enough to silence Lorenz into a content murmur. Even if it would get incredibly warm in the center of their overly-dramatic pile of limbs, she could rest easily knowing the ghosts were no longer knocking at the door, figuratively and literally.

That, and, she could admit that it was quite nice to be between both Lorenz and Ferdinand, chest to back, protecting and protected. That certainly did wonders to drive the ghosts away.

Silence overcame them, and Lysithea finally closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Finished this right in time to kick off the FE3H Polyship Week event! Finally, time to claim the FerdLysLor tag as my personal property.
> 
> Stay safe, make good choices, and keep it scary out there! But, also, be sure to hug your partners, keep them safe from the ghosts and ghouls, of course!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter too for art and other random screaming about polyships:
> 
> @MadamPringle


End file.
